


【all白】秘密失控4

by hytiaotiaotang_hy



Category: all白
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hytiaotiaotang_hy/pseuds/hytiaotiaotang_hy
Summary: 三观不正，慎入。





	【all白】秘密失控4

4.

老白本以为，瓦不管会带自己去开房的。

说到这里他必须严厉谴责自己的弟弟行为。在电影院胡作非为了一通，闹到最后甚至莫名其妙多了一个男朋友，其实老白全程都认为自己依旧是宇宙钢铁直男，千锤百炼都掰不弯的那种。然而当瓦不管握住自己的手，温暖一点点流进指缝穿过血管直达心脏的时候，老白眼尾一跳忽然觉得接受瓦不管的进入也不是不行。他禁不住地去想浣肠尚且刺激如此，倘若换成男性坚挺粗硬的阴茎，岂不是每一处敏感点都能照顾到？

老白反思自己当时的想法，一定是被情欲迷了眼睛，居然偷偷摸摸地期待起了柔软弹性的大床，和超薄的带螺旋纹的避孕套。然而满脑子的黄色废料最后以“你也累了吧，不如我们回宿舍，你也好换上内裤”告终。天知道老白花了多大的力气才按捺住内心奔涌的质疑和失望，顺着瓦不管的掌纹摩擦了一下回了一句“嗯”。

接下来的好几天，瓦不管都没有带他去宾馆开房的意思。他们的接触无非是多了一些不必要的牵手和拥抱，偶尔趁宿舍其他两位舍友头鱼和欲为不在，交换一个湿乎乎的亲吻。瓦不管的碰触总是温柔且充满了怜惜，让老白怎么也说不出那句“你到底打不打算操我？”。

最大的问题是，瓦不管的存在剥夺了老白寻求压迫流教主帮助的权利。他无法借助和网友的视频聊天自慰到高潮，甚至微信小号都不经常登录了，就怕瓦不管发现自己的秘密。

毕竟他现在可是自己的男朋友。

许久不经发泄的身体宛如一颗熟透的果子，老白逐渐不满意于浅层次的接触，但瓦不管那副纯情的模样，好像仅仅亲吻都已经足够让他回味一整天。老白不是没试过直接上手去掏他的裤裆，然而瓦不管宁愿他帮自己用手弄出来，也不愿意把那粗大上翘的物事戳到他早已饥渴难耐的后穴里。要不是每次瓦不管都把下巴搁在老白颈窝喘息，老白每次都捋动到手掌发酸才把他送上高潮，可能老白都要以为瓦不管不举了。

“我想等一个更好的时机，宝贝。”瓦不管总是这样说。

老白开始越来越频繁地做春梦。宿舍空调开得很足，他对床是瓦不管，而隔着一道栏杆，床尾与自己床头相连的则是头鱼。他有时都觉得自己半夜下床去换内裤把头鱼惊醒了，然而那家伙只是慢悠悠地在被子里翻了个身，又沉沉睡去。

老白觉得自己憋太久了，有时洗澡往身下一摸，都不知道流出来的到底是花洒水还是自己的体液。他在极度的瘙痒中入睡，梦里有个面容不清的高大男人把自己压在身下，抚摸他身上的每一寸皮肤，然后捏着他的下巴和他接吻。老白反应了很久，直到他猛的睁开眼睛，朦朦胧胧的夜色中，自己身上确实有个男人，然而他装了暗色的窗帘，遮蔽去了一切月光，只能大概看个轮廓。

“管管？”老白有些不确定地问。他不明白这到底是个什么时机？趁他睡觉上他？瓦不管就不怕吵醒宿舍其他人么？

“嘘。”下一秒眼前被黑色遮掩，老白伸手抓了抓，他发现这是一根黑色的布带。

他很想问瓦不管他这又在玩什么花样，然而内心深处有一个小小的嗓音说，享受就好了，等了这么久，难道你要阻止吗？

迟疑间被子就被掀开了。老白穿着一件普普通通的套头t恤，瓦不管很轻易地就撩起下摆把它一直挽到了他脖子底下。老白低低呼了一声，连忙捂住自己的嘴巴。

不能被头鱼和欲为发现。

失去了视觉，他的其他感官便变得更加敏锐。他清晰地感觉到瓦不管把自己一边的乳头含进了嘴里，一只手还在抠弄另一只。老白第一次被如此对待，他原以为那是女人才会有感觉的地方，没想到过电般的快感通过被舔硬了的乳首传递到大脑皮层，竟然丝毫不逊色于抚慰性器官。他也不知是抱住瓦不管的头还是推开他好，双腿猛地夹紧了身上人的腰。

瓦不管把他的睡裤褪了下来，老白感觉自己的阴茎正硬邦邦地抵着他的小腹。然而瓦不管似乎没有在他可怜的性器上多逗留的意思，舔过乳头之后就把他的臀高高抬起，老白明显感觉身下那个小口豁开了，正朝人贪婪地蠕动着。

他期待这一天，可期待了好久了。

润滑剂凉冰冰的，被手指推入温热的肠道，然后融化成黏腻的液体，很快伴随手指的进出发出细微的“啧啧”声。老白难耐地摇了摇头，腿弯勾住瓦不管的后背，把他往自己下身的方向推：“直接进来……”

就在这时，他听见了一声熟悉的梦呓。来自对床的，瓦不管熟睡时经常不自觉发出，然后被经常失眠的欲为胖揍的声音：“猪精……我要吃黄焖鸡米饭……”

老白浑身一僵。瓦不管在他自己的床上睡觉，那自己身上的这个人是谁？！他立马扯掉了遮盖在眼前的黑色布带，与此同时穴口一疼，浑圆的阴茎伞端破开柔软的嫩肉，直直深入到了敏感的甬道里。而且根据这火热的触感……

操。老白盯着无套插入的头鱼的脸，骂了一句。

-tbc


End file.
